The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) device and to a method for manufacturing the LED device.
The LED is provided for emitting light of a predetermined color only. In order to produce an LED emitting desired color light, the LED is sealed by a resin in which fluorescent material or coloring agent is included.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional LED device provided for emitting desired color light.
The LED device 50 comprises a substrate 51, first and second electrodes 52 and 53 secured on the substrate 51, an LED 54 mounted on the substrate. The LED is connected to the electrodes 52 and 53 by wires 55. The LED 54 and wires 55 are sealed by a transparent sealing resin 56. In the sealing resin 56, a fluorescent material consisting of YAG (yttrium, aluminum, gallium) and a coloring agent are included.
The LED 50 emits blue light. If the blue light strikes the fluorescent material in the sealing resin 56, the blue light changes to yellow light which discharges from the sealing resin 56. When the yellow light mixes with the blue light, white light discharges. If the white light strikes the coloring agent, the white light changes to a color of the coloring agent.
In the manufacturing process, the device is inserted in a cure furnace after the mixing of the fluorescent material with the resin, in order to solidify the resin. However, since the fluorescent material has a specific gravity heavier than that of the sealing resin 56, the fluorescent material deposits in the resin. As a result, the fluorescent material is not uniformly diffused in the resin. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain an LED device emitting desired color light.
An object of the present invention is to provide an LED device which may discharge light of a desired color.
According to the present invention, there is provided a light emitting diode device comprising a body having a recess, the body comprising a pair of half bodies made of metal, an insulation layer provided between the half bodies, an LED provided on a bottom of the recess, connecting means for connecting the LED with the half bodies, a sealing resin for sealing the connecting means, a transparent coloring resin covering at least one surface of the LED, and a transparent sealing plate for closing the recess.
The recess is formed into an inverted truncated cone.
The transparent coloring resin includes a fluorescent material.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.